Our Meet Feel Wrong and Hesitate but So Stubborn
by synstropezia
Summary: Tachihara Michizo terdampar di suatu tempat asing yang tidak ia ketahui mengapa bisa demikian. Pertemuannya dengan Akutagawa Gin di sebuah rumah membuat Tachihara menyadari berbagai hal, dan perlahan-lahan ingatannya tentang Gin kembali. Birthday Fanfic for Tachihara Michizo (30/07/2019)


Sebuah rumah berdiri tegak menyambut kehadiran seorang pemuda yang berhadapan dengan pintu kayu cokelat. Tachihara Michizo–pengunjung di siang terik itu merasa asing dengan sekitar, karena tulip putih dan merah yang ditanam berselang-seling belum sekali pun tercatat dalam memori. Bunga-bunga tersebut memiliki mahkota yang indah, meski pujian barusan bukanlah pembahasan penting.

Ingatannya mengalir dengan aneh dan porak-poranda. Tachihara bahkan lebih menakutkan kaus putih longgar berkerah 'V', jaket militer hijau lumut, dan sepasang _gun stap _yang meskipun identik akan dirinya, tetapi sudah dibuang sebagai masa lalu.

Tachihara Michizo bukan lagi anjing mafia, melainkan pemburu anjing yang merupakan identitas sesungguhnya.

"Cih! Siapa pun dia pasti kuhajar habis-habisan nanti!"

Pusing memikirkannya Tachihara menendang pintu rumah tersebut. Sepasang pistol ia todongkan, sementara matanya sigap memperhatikan sekitar. Tak ada yang mencurigakan dari meja makan, dua pasang kursi, dapur, atau tudung saji yang ternyata kosong sewaktu diperiksa. Berbagai ruangan pun Tachihara cek dan dirinya menyimpulkan; semua ini amat menjengkelkan tanpa petunjuk.

"Apa mungkin ini kemampuan musuh?" Sepertinya bukan. Tachihara yakin ia tidak dalam kondisi bertarung.

"Jalan-jalan, kah?" Suasana hatinya cenderung tertekan dibandingkan santai. Mungkin sesuatu terjadi, sebelum Tachihara tiba di rumah ini.

"Atau jangan-jangan ..."

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Bertepatan dengan Tachihara yang menengok ke belakang, seorang perempuan membisikkan '_okaerinasai_' yang terdengar lirih namun menyiratkan kegembiraan.

"Gin ...?"

Nama yang Tachihara sebut itu entah bagaimana memberi sensasi kelu pada lidahnya seolah-olah ...

_dirinya merasa bersalah._

* * *

**Our Meet Feel Wrong and Hesitate but So Stubborn**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: Kemungkinan OOC sangat besar, typo, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, dan untuk ultah Tachihara Michizo (30/07/2019)**

* * *

"Y-yo ... sudah lama, ya?" Jiwanya mengutuk habis-habisan sapaan tersebut. Tachihara bahkan tidak sadar telah mengangkat tangan, lalu buru-buru diturunkan sekaligus disembunyikan ke belakang punggung saat mengetahuinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya perempuan yang dipanggil Gin tanpa mengubah ekspresi. Kantong belanjaannya ditaruh di atas meja. Kursi pun sengaja ia dorong agar Tachihara langsung duduk saja.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya pangling dengan penampilanmu." Kursi yang Gin dorong segera Tachihara duduki. Samar-samar dirinya memang mengetahui sosok perempuan ini, walau ingatannya kurang sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Akan kupersiapkan teh."

Gin memiliki rambut hitam yang diurai, mengenakan _dress_ putih selutut dengan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada. Bagaimana mungkin Tachihara tidak pangling, karena ingatannya berkata Gin adalah sosok serba hitam yang memakai masker, choker, dan sarung tangan merah keabu-abuan. Wanita memang mengerikan dalam hal berdandan. Namun, sekali lagi hatinya menegaskan kejanggalan ini bukan tentang penampilan.

Ada kegelisahan tak terucapkan setiap Tachihara menjumpai dunia milik Gin melalui pandangannya. Ini bukanlah bahasa cinta yang manis, malu-malu ataupun menyenangkan. Mungkin lebih seperti canggung dan enggan yang Tachihara sendiri tidak pahami

"Kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tachihara tahu dirinya bodoh dalam menghadapi wanita. Hanya saja ia yakin pertanyaan ini lebih baik dibandingkan sapaan kikuk.

"Mengatakan sesuatu?" Sewaktu mengulanginya Gin mendadak salah tingkah. Dengan wajah terbengong-bengong Tachihara menyaksikan sang tuan rumah memalingkan wajah, ditambah mata _amber_-nya menangkap senja yang terbit di sepasang pipi Gin.

Apa di dunia asing ini 'sesuatu' merupakan kosa kata tabu? Tachihara jadi mengerjap-ngerjap saking kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ya. Kau tahu maksudku, bukan?"

"Misalnya seperti 'aku menyukaimu'?"

"Benar. Maksudku seperti i–" Butuh jalan yang panjang agar kalimat itu masuk ke dalam kening. Kemesraan pun memekarkan warna merah jambu pada wajah Tachihara. Dunianya seketika cemerlang, meskipun abu-abu masih membasahi separuh hati.

"Aku menyukai Tachihara-_kun_."

"Tu ... tunggu ...! Kurasa ada kesalahpahaman." Bukan begini skenario yang Tachihara harapkan. Rasanya ia harus sesegera mungkin menemukan petunjuk, kemudian balik ke suatu tempat entah di mana itu.

"Jadi bukan itu yang Tachihara-_kun_ maksud?"

"Aku berterima kasih atas perasaanmu. Tetapi ... maaf! Diriku merasa belum siap," jawab Tachihara sambil menggaruk tengkuk, guna meredam gugup pada lidah. Sebagai pria sejati ia tak mengelak dari kebahagiaan yang hatinya rasakan. Namun, perasaan Gin seolah-olah terlampau jauh untuk Tachihara raih dengan angannya.

Angannya ini belum tahu siapa yang harus _ia_ tangkap, walau sedikit-banyak Tachihara merasa menyukai seseorang seperti yang Gin lakukan (dan kemungkinan besar memang Gin). Semua menjadi kabur ketika ia tak menemukan kata-kata yang pantas untuk mengungkapkan keinginan hati. Meskipun Tachihara bukanlah seseorang yang memedulikan hal-hal serumit itu, entah bagaimana sewaktu Gin terlibat Tachihara bersikukuh hendak memperjelas segalanya.

Apakah angannya memang untuk Gin, ataukah tetap untuk Gin namun dengan jalan lain yang bukan mendapatkan dia?

(Misalnya seperti menjauh, karena sesadar apa pun Tachihara terhadap perasaan sendiri rasa bersalah itu tidak menghilang, melainkan menjadi-jadi tanpa menahan diri)

"Bolehkah aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang lain?"

"Kalau bisa jangan lama-lama." Sebelum ke dapur Gin sempat mengacungkan jempol. Tachihara menunggunya dengan tidak sabaran, yang terlihat dari cara dia menghentak-hentakkan kaki.

"Sudah be–"

Protesnya dihentikan oleh seloyang kue yang dilapisi krim putih. Di bagian pinggirnya terdapat stroberi, serta tulisan '_Happy Birthday_ Tachihara Michizo' di tengah-tengah, membuat sang penerima terkesiap sekaligus bertanya-tanya. Namun, Gin yang sebenarnya menyadari keheranan Tachihara justru asyik memotong kue. Potongan tersebut pun diberikan bersama garpu dan sendok agar bisa dinikmati.

"Kue ulang tahun?"

"Hari ini tanggal tiga puluh Juli." Balasan yang anteng itu tidak menghapuskan seluruh kebingungan Tachihara. Meskipun Gin telah melahap kuenya, tak ada tanda-tanda Tachihara segera memulai sampai ia memetik jari.

"Oh, iya. Tanggal ulang tahunku, ya?" Ah. Memalukan sekali. Kenapa Tachihara malah lupa, dan diingatkan oleh orang lain (yang tidak dia harapkan)? Untuk mengapresiasi Gin kue tersebut Tachihara lahap. Krim yang lembut dan rasa manis dari bolunya berpadu dengan harmonis mendatangkan sensasi ketagihan.

"Enak?"

"U-uhm ... terima ... ka-sih ..." Garpu di genggaman Tachihara mendadak gemetar, dan terjatuh mencium lantai. Kue di piring plastik itu belum habis separuh, tetapi Tachihara sudah kenyang usai menelan hujan yang tahu-tahu membasahi mata.

"Tachihara-_kun_?"

"Rasanya ... rasanya aku tidak pantas memakan kue seenak ini bersamamu." Meja dipukul sekeras mungkin untuk melampiaskan perasaannya. Gin belum melakukan pergerakan ataupun melahap kue. Sempurna membisu entah ingin mencari atau menemukan apa.

"Saat datang ke rumah ini dan melihatmu, aku langsung merasa bersalah entah karena apa. Namun sekarang ... semuanya sudah jelas." Piring berisi kue itu didorong menjauh. Tachihara bahkan beranjak dari kursi, dan tidak mengucapkan apa pun sewaktu kenop pintu diputar.

"Ini hanya mimpi, Tachihara-_kun_."

Sejak awal pula dirinya telah menduga, karena Gin yang membawa kantong belanjaan, berdadan secantik itu, membuatkan ia kue, serta mengucapkan '_okaerinasai_' terlalu indah apabila menjadi kenyataan. Gin yang asli tengah berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Lukanya parah dan rasa bersalah Tachihara jauh dari cukup untuk mengembalikan kehidupan Gin yang diam-diam, ternyata memang ia cintai tetapi dengan tahu diri.

Dikatakan atau tidak pada akhirnya cinta tetap bernama demikian, mengingat cinta itu sendiri telah memenjara Tachihara tanpa memberikan jendela, pintu, atau celah sekecil apa pun untuk meloloskan diri dari luka terindah ini -indah karena meskipun tergores, Tachihara bisa menggunakan hatinya walaupun terbatas.

(Ada seseorang yang ingin Tachihara kenal. Namun, otaknya tidak sepintar mantan eksekutif mafia bernama Dazai Osamu, sehingga Tachihara akan kesulitan kalau tak mengikutsertakan hati)

Seseorang itu memang bernama Gin. Salahnya juga yang terlalu misterius membuat Tachihara sulit memahami dia, sehingga terpaksa menggunakan hati.

"Lalu kenapa? Akan lebih baik jika semuanya memang mimpi." Pegangan di kenop pintu Tachihara lepas begitu saja. Meskipun tak terdengar suara langkah kaki, ia tahu Gin menghampirinya bahkan menarik ujung kaus Tachihara.

"Jangan sembarangan diputuskan."

"Memang benar, kok. Sebaiknya Gin tetap menyukaiku di dalam mimpi. Itu juga bagus untukku jika kau tidak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung."

Orang sebaik Gin terlalu luar biasa untuk Tachihara yang bahkan tidak pantas melukainya, walau seujung kuku. Lebih baik perasaan itu disimpan dan ditinggalkan dalam masa lalu yang beku. Beku karena setiap hari langkah seorang manusia harus memutuskan kepercayaannya sendiri, atau waktu akan membunuh mereka dengan kenangan tak berjeda jika lengah sedikit saja.

(Tachihara tidak mungkin membiarkan dirinya dibunuh kenangan lalu. Hal seperti itu sama saja dengan mati, dan mungkin Gin lebih sedih jika Tachihara terlalu larut dalam sesuatu yang tinggal nama)

"Ini hanya mimpi, Tachihara-_kun_. Lalu ke–", "JIKA KAU SUDAH TAHU BERHENTILAH MENG–" _PLAKKK! _Tamparan Gin menghentikan sifat keras kepala Tachihara. Mereka saling memandang dengan tatapan yang tajam–enggan mengalah barang sejenak, karena begitulah sifat keduanya bahkan sebelum Tachihara mengkhianati Port Mafia.

Selamanya seperti itu, karena sejauh apa pun mereka terpisah keduanya akan kembali mengenal dari sifat keras kepala masing-masing.

"Ini hanya mimpi, lalu kenapa dengan itu? Setidaknya aku masih hidup."

"KAU ... kau hampir dibunuh olehku dan kehilangan nyawa. Jangan berkata sesantai itu seolah-olah sudah bangun dari koma!"

"Percayalah aku pasti bangun."

"Mau percaya bagaimana?! Dokter berkata kemungkinannya sangat rendah. Lagi pula aku sendiri yang melukaimu dan paling tahu, seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan."

"Karena aku masih hidup diriku pasti menemuimu."

"Ya ampun! Kau ini memang keras kepala seperti Akutagawa_-san_, ya. Jika kakakmu balik, dia pasti tidak akan memaafkanku karena melukaimu." Tachihara yakin dirinya pasti babak belur, bahkan semula ia tak keberatan jika dibunuh. Namun, jika Gin mengatakan sesuatu seegois itu mana mungkin Tachihara tinggal diam.

"Lagi pula kalau aku mati mana bisa menemuimu."

"Hahaha ... candaanmu selalu jelek seperti biasanya." Pundak sang gadis ditepuk berulang-ulang. Tachihara tidak langsung melepasnya, melainkan memegang bahu Gin lebih lama dan tahu-tahu; membawa ia dalam pelukan.

Tidaklah erat, karena Tachihara belum menangis dan mustahil melakukannya. Ia sudah menghabiskan jatah air mata sewaktu mengingat Gin dengan sempurna. Jadi, cukup luka itu saja yang (tak sengaja) ditangisi. Jangan ditambah lagi atau Gin semakin terbebani.

"A-aku memelukmu karena setuju dengan perkataanmu! Si-si ... siapa juga yang ingin ... benar-benar melakukannya. Ini sangat memalukan tahu." Samar-samar suara tertawa Gin menyapa pendengarannya. Buru-buru Tachihara melepaskan pelukan. Memalingkan wajah lantas berdeham sembari mengatur napas.

"Tunggu aku, Tachihara-_kun_. Jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana."

"Pasti! Khawatirkan saja dirimu sendiri, oke? Maaf juga karena tidak menghabiskan kuenya."

Sebelum pintu dibuka mereka saling melambaikan tangan. Cahaya putih perlahan-lahan menelan Tachihara, begitupun bisikannya yang telah Gin tangkap dan simpan untuk mengingatkannya akan masa depan.

_"Kapan-kapan aku ingin memakan kue buatanmu asli."_

* * *

Sepasang mata berwarna _amber_ mengerjap-ngerjap menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya di kamar serba putih itu. Topi yang terletak di samping kanannya ia ambil, kemudian dipakai sebelum meregangkan badan. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam membuat Tachihara sedikit terkejut. Secarik kertas pun terjatuh kala sikunya tak sengaja membentur nakas.

_Kalau tidak pulang sebelum jam sebelas pintunya aku kunci, lho._

_-Saigiku Jono-_

"Hah?! Sembarangan sekali dia!" Kesal sekali pun Tachihara tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Ada hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan menghajar Jono, atau memusingkan apartemen dikunci oleh rekan jahilnya.

"Aku tertidur lama sekali, ya. Kau bahkan mampir ke dalam mimpiku, lho, Gin." Sekitar dua jam lalu Tachihara mengunjungi kamar 494 tempat sang gadis dirawat. Tinggal menunggu lima menit lagi, sampai seorang suster datang mengusir dia.

"Di dalam mimpi kau menembakku, tetapi aku malah menolaknya karena berpikir Gin bisa menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik."

"Tetapi jelas sia-sia. Kau itu keras kepala sama sepertiku! Selain menembakku, Gin juga membuatkan kue yang enak dan ada tulisan, '_happy birthday _Tachihara Michizo' di atasnya. Aku jadi curiga jangan-jangan kau sudah bangun, tetapi pura-pura koma mengingat cara bercandamu sangat jelek."

Tangan kurus yang dibalut perban itu sengaja Tachihara genggam. Hanya merasa rindu saja, mentang-mentang ketika jatuh cinta 24 jam tak bertemu seperti 24 abad.

"Sekarang tanggal tiga puluh Juli, Gin. Setahun telah berlalu semenjak aku menyerangmu. Di dalam mimpi diriku itu melupakan hari ulang tahunku, tetapi kau malah ingat. Jika berpura-pura koma lebih baik bangun sekarang, mumpung aku niat memelukmu."

"Meskipun, ya ... kau tidak berniat bangun sekarang pun aku bisa memelukmu di lain waktu. Tetapi hanya sekali, lho." Sembari berdiri Tachihara melengkungkan seulas senyum. Garis di bibirnya itu bukanlah perasaan yang menikmati tubuh seseorang terkoyak, melainkan murni karena Tachihara menyayangi Gin.

"Selama kau hidup pasti akan menemuiku, bukan? Aku ini orangnya tidak sabaran. Jadi, segera tepati janjimu biar bisa kupeluk."

Usai mengucapkan salam perpisahannya Tachihara memutuskan pamit. Namun, mantan Port Mafia itu teringat sesuatu yang sangat penting -harus dikatakan sekarang sebelum Tachihara kehilangan kekerenanya.

"Oh. Satu lagi. Nanti harus giliranku yang menembakmu. Dengan begitu aku baru siap menerima status baru kita."

Kalau mereka sudah pacaran, nanti Gin boleh memeluk sebanyak yang dia mau. Tachihara juga bisa memakan kue buatannya, meskipun tidak berulang tahun.

Tamat.

* * *

A/N: Aku juga baru tau tachihara ultah pas sore kemarin. dan karena sore bukan jadwal bikin fic maka kubikin aja hari ini. senengnya sih selesai dalam satu hari wkwkw. terus aku juga minta maaf banget kalo misalnya OOC parah. ini baru pertama kali sih aku jadiin mereka tokoh utama, tapi semoga lumayan sesuailah ama sifat di canon, uhuk. oke thx buat yang udah baca, follow, fav, review, atau sekedar lewat aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku~ dan maaf karena ga pernah bales review, tapi aku selalu baca dan SS kok, hehehe.


End file.
